Not Who You Think
by SilverDestiny10191
Summary: Summary Inside. Chapter 1 is now up. I do not own the teen titans but i do own the plot and most of the charctors that will be in chapter two. I redid chapter 1. RobStar BBRae
1. Summary

Not Who You Think

Summary

What were to happen if Starfire isent who everybody thinks she is? What role does Raven play in this? Why did Starfire and Raven leave so suddenly?

What happens when they meet again two years later in a most unexpected place? What secrets will be found out? You will have to read to find out.

If you want to read this story please review. ThenI will get the first chapter out.

Thank You

SilverDestiny10191


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but the plot and other charictors are mine.**

**Here is the new chapter i have re-done it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Not Who You Think

**Chapter One**

It was late at night at Titans Tower. All were asleep except two very awake titans. These two titans were at the moment in the common room talking to someone.

"You need to leave the Titans. Its not safe any more. Especially since he knows." Said a deep and stern voice.

" We can't just up and leave! We have a duty to protect this city!" exclaimed a womens voice just as stern and very angry.

" You have a duty to the world." the voice said calmly

The ground shook under there feet as he said those words. Her companion tried to calm her down.

"Kori his right. If we don't leave there wont be a city to protect since he found out." A slightly calmer voice said, but you could tell she was just as angry as Kori was about this. But something crept in to there minds:

**FlashBack**

A woman about 18 was walking down the corridor to her boyfriends room. When she got there she was about to knock when she heard voices. One that she will always recognise as Robins but one that she has never heard before. A womens. " I love you no matter what you know that?" a male voice said. "I know. And I will always love you." the other voice confessed. Starfire looked horrified. She walked to Ravens room and walked right in to discover Raven also looking very upset. Starfire was very angry the ground shook as she paced in front of Raven while telling her what happened.

"I can't belive it Rachel! What is his problem? It figures after that one night he'll move on to someone else! Im Such an idiot!"

Another tremor hit the earth as she kept getting madder and madder. Raven looked at her sister and tried to get her to tell her what happened.

"Kori just tell me what happened and try not to get mad or else your going to cause a disaster!" Raven tried. Starfire just did something unexpected then. She broke down and cried. Raven hasn't seen her cry since she was eight and there mother died.

" I pregnant thats what!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven looked shocked at that. The tremors stopped and it started to rain. Starfire got her self under control, which took ten minutes, and asked Raven what has her upset.

"These Damn mood swings! Whats got you upset Rachel?" she asked.

**Flashback In Flashback**

Raven was headed up to the roof to meditate. She was hopping to run into Beast Boy on her way. Only her sister knew of her feelings for the green titan, and shed never tell. As she got to the roof she heard noises. Raven opened the door enough to poke her head through, what she saw broke her heart in to a million peaces. There Beast Boy was in a very heated kiss with non-other than Terra. She needed to think. She ran back to her room and closed the door only to have it being slammed open a few seconds later by Starfire.

**End FlashBack In Flashback**

There was silence for a few minutes. Then all of the sudden the earth began to shake again. Uh oh. She was angry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" Mabye angry was an understatement. Furious is more like it.

" Kori calm down you dont want the others to hear you. Youwould be found out and all our hard work on keeping our secret will have been for nothing."

When Starfire and Raven first joined the titans everybody thought Raven was an dark person that couldent show her emotions. Well she can show her emotions and is not that dark just doesnt like bright colors. She only loses control of her powers evey once and a while. Starfire on the other hand gave off the impression that she doesnt know about earth and is very cheerful and bright when in reality she is the total opposite. She was actually razed on earth with Raven and isn't very bright and cheerful. Actually she is alot like Raven. Doesnt like bright colors, she would prefer blue, black or silver. It has been two years since the titans were formed and nobody knows about their secret. They all still think that Starfire and Raven havent changed. The reason for this secret is they actually have a very different past then they have told people.

Starfire or Kori Anders when the other titans are around is very special. Starbolts arnt her only power. In fact she can talk to animals, is able to heal herself automatically and others on will, is in control of the past time gate, control over elements, she is also a total computer wiz and can hack any computer in less than ten seconds, can bet Robin ant hand to hand combat any day, is telepathic, and is know as the Guardian of the Universe. Every one can tell when she is angry or upset because her emotions are expressed by earth. Such as when she gets mad, angry or furious the whole earth shakes. When she is sad it rains alot, and when she is happy it is sunny. Now she can control these things with out her emotions but some times she cant. Only her Family know of her powers. They are the ones who sent her and Rachel here in the first palace for her own protection.

Raven or Rachel Roth when with Kori, is about the only one who can calm Kori down when angry. She was sent with Kori because she could protect her and keep an eye on her. If the villens knew of Kori's powers, then are able get their hands on her that means the universe could be destroyed. After an hour or so Kori calmed down. Thats when they got a note saying to be at the Common room at midnight. They stayed in Rachel room till it was time to go. They slowly made their way down the halls, trying not to wake anybody, and easily made it in to the room. Kori wont over to the console on the computer and started typing. Within 20 seconds a figure appeared on the screen.

**End Flash Back**

Kori and Rachel were having a telepathic conversation about what to do.

' We cant just leave!' Kori was saying

' Kori what is left for us here? Your pregnant, were both heart broken and whats the point of staying?' Rachel replied in her mind.

Kori sighed. She knew Rachel was right but could she just leave with out saying goodbye to the others, ' To him.' He betrayed her and she was feeling like she owed him a goodbye. ' I don't owe him anything.'

" Alright we'll pack up and see you in a couple of hours." Kori said in a stern voice saying that was the best he was going to get.

" I am happy to hear that, I will see you in a few hours. Get here safe." The voice said.

" We will Bruce." Said Rachel and Kori together. Bruce just smiled and signed out.

Kori looked at Rachel and smiled, " WellI guess were going home."

* * *

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think. Review.**

**Who is Bruce? What happened in Rachels and Kori's past?**

**Will they meet again?**

**All will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Thank You**

SilverDestiny10191


	3. AN:

Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile (2 Years) don't kill me. I had a lot of things to deal with but now im back!

I was reading my story and I am going to rewrite the first chapter. Its going to be the same but now two years

later I see a lot of mistakes and some things I want to change to make the story work and flow better. I will fix

that and the next chapter will be up soon.

SilverDestiny


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. I have just had so much going on that I completely forgot about it. I might redo it. I know I absolutely hate the authors who start a story and never finish it. If you want me to finish this story feel free to tell me. If I do continue or decide to redo than a new chapter will be up within the month.


End file.
